1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor having a density indicator for indicating an optical density level at a reference point on an image which is obtained by correcting an original image through an image correction such as a color correction and a tone correction.
2. Description of Prior Arts
As well known in the art, an image processor such as a process scanner is so constructed as to scan an original to separate the original image data into a plurality of color component data. Each of the color component data is corrected through a color image correction such as a color correction and a tone correction, to obtain a desirable recording image or a printed image.
Prior to the image scanning, parameters required for specifying the image correction rule are set in the process scanner according to a predetermined plane for image recording, to set up the process scanner. The setting of the parameters are usually attained in the image scanner for each original.
In the set-up process, a reference point is selected from the original image, and the respective color densities at the reference point are read with a pick up head. Signals expressing the color densities are corrected according to the image correction rule specified by the parameters, to become corrected signals expressing the corrected color densities of the reference point. The respective levels of the corrected color densities are monitored with a single density indicator in time series, whereby an operator can find whether the current values of the parameters are desired ones or not. If it is found that the current values of the parameters are improper, the control knobs are again operated until the corrected color densities have desired levels.
The conventional process scanner described above has a disadvantage in that the corrected color densities of another point whose color is identical to that of the reference point sometimes deviate from the desired ones, since the corrected color densities of only one reference point is monitored in the set-up process.